Luces salvajes
by K. Vertumno
Summary: Tras un seguido de sucesos, Kurogane se ve envuelto en un terrible embrollo: la 'Yellow Explosion', una substancia destruida hace diez años, se está cobrando cada vez más víctimas. Y parece que el pasado de su compañero de piso, Fye, está relacionado. UA.


Nota de la autora: ¡Hola gente, qué largo tiempo sin subir nada! Bueno, pues hoy comienzo a subir un fic bastante largo. Se trata de un **Universo Alternativo**, pero no por eso sus personajes no tendrán sus personalidades del canon. Ah, si en algún momento detectáis _x _personaje fuera de su carácter, avisadme, ¿bien?

Género: misterio, drama, romance, crímen.

Clasificación: T (no creo que suba).

Aviso: este fic contiene Shônen-ai, het y en el futuro, alguna escena Shôjo-ai, ;).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** los personajes usados en este fic no me pertenecen. Son del grupo manga-ka llamado CLAMP.

* * *

**Prólogo: la risa de la bestia.**

Nunca hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias de los demás.

Las personas que se relacionan a tu alrededor pueden convertirse en tus enemigos. En el momento que tú pienses que estás a salvo, será el instante de tu perdición. Porque incluso en esta ciudad, Zathrian, detrás de todas esas luces de neón que la iluminan, se esconden los secretos más oscuros y perversos que las mentes humanas podemos concebir.

Pero, ¿qué puedes hacer tú, que ni siquiera tienes un pasado al que aferrarte?

Eres como un lienzo en blanco, fácilmente manipulable. Y eso, es lo que me atemoriza más.

**xXx**

Cuando me despierto, lo primero que veo es la tenue luz verde del despertador. Son las siete y media de la mañana, y en un sábado como hoy, lo que más ganas da de hacer es quedarse en la cama y pasar el día haciendo nada, diría mi compañero de piso en un momento de como éste. Pero, en contra de las reglas del mundo, decido aprovechar éste día de descanso.

Me levanto y me observo en el espejo de la habitación. La alegría en mi cara brilla por su ausencia y, para acabarlo de adornar, parece que esta noche no he dormido bien, por que debajo de los ojos se asoman una grandes ojeras. Imágenes de gente muriéndose y mis manos bañadas en sangre me parecen ya demasiado lejanas; mis ojos se asemejan vacíos, carentes de vida. Mis manos están sudando y temblando, como si en vez de dormir hubiese estado peleando. Definitivamente, no estoy en mis buenas.

Después de darme pena a mí mismo, me voy al comedor, dónde se supone que mi compañero tiene que estar zampándose las sobras del desayuno de ayer.

Se supone.

En vez de encontrarme al alegre chico, diviso un papel con unos garabatos escritos en él sobre la mesa. En él pone:

"_He salido a comprar leche, que no queda. ¡Ahora vuelvo! –Fye."_

Oh, fantástico. Sin leche no puedo tomarme mi café _con _leche, ¡lo podría haber pensado antes el muy estúpido! Pero también hay que tener en cuenta que al menos se ha acordado, algo muy poco habitual en él. Una vez hasta tuvimos que desayunar tostadas con mermelada… ¡sin tostadas! Así que ése hecho demuestra que al menos tiene un poco de cerebro…

O al menos, ésa es mi esperanza.

Suspiro, mi estómago tendrá que esperar un poco más y conociendo a Fye, ése "¡Ahora vuelvo!" significa que aún tardará lo suyo, por lo que tendré que entretenerme un rato. Me siento en el sofá, cojo el mando de la televisión y comienzo a pasar canales a diestro y siniestro. Al principio todo es publicidad: colonias, ropa para chicas esqueléticas, coches, apartamentos en el centro de la ciudad, robots que te limpian los platos… en fin, todo pamplinas. Pero de repente, sale un titular que yo nunca he esperado ver, y menos en un medio de comunicación.

"_Investigación de la Y·E"_

Vuelvo a leer, incrédulo, el título de ese programa, o reportaje; lo que sea. Ciertamente es lo que he creído ver en un principio. Cualquier persona normal estaría preguntándose: ¿qué es eso?, pero yo ya lo sé de sobras —aunque yo soy normal, claro está—. Me acercó un poco más a la pantalla, sentándome en el borde del sofá, y me preparo para escuchar lo que sea que tiene que ser.

"_Hoy vamos a hablar sobre la historia de fondo de la 'Yellow Explosion', o más bien conocida como Y·E" _—dice el reportero de turno. —"_Como supongo que muchos de vosotros sabréis, la Y·E fue una substancia creada por los laboratorios Kesintong, hace ya más de diez años. Al principio fue creada para fines farmacéuticos, iba a ser una revolución en el mundo de la medicina. "La Y·E tendrá la capacidad de exterminar cualquier enfermedad del sujeto y, asimismo, le proporcionará propiedades de curación casi inmediatas, por lo que el sujeto que ingiera esta substancia tendrá una gran probabilidad de vivir más tiempo que una persona normal." Eso es lo que nos comunicaba Mark Kesintong, el portavoz del proyecto 'Yellow Explosion'._ —En ese instante aparece una foto de un vejestorio, con poco cabello y ojos de color amarillo—._ "Cuando el producto se puso en venda, tuvo mucho éxito, millones de personas lo compraron. Al principio, funcionaba como debería, pero al cabo de las semanas, comenzaron las anomalías. Las personas que tomaban de esa substancia comenzaban a sufrir trastornos de personalidad, después, el desarrollo de garras y pelo por todo el cuerpo y, por último, los órganos internos de la persona sufrían daños, provocando su muerte. Después de perderse veinte vidas, las autoridades decidieron retirar el producto del mercado…"_

En este punto, apago la televisión. Está claro que lo que más necesito en este momento son: mi café con leche de todas las mañanas y que Fye vuelva de una vez. Por suerte, oigo la puerta abrirse y voy hacia la entrada a toda velocidad.

—Hola, Kuro-tán —me saluda Fye. Usa su tono alegre de siempre, pero parece algo cansado.

En realidad me llamo Kurogane, pero desde que le conocí, le ha dado por llamarme motes, que me son de muy mal gusto. Sin embargo, dejo las quejas para después y le arrastro literalmente hacia el comedor. Le pido secamente que se siente en el sofá.

— ¡Eh, eh! ¿A qué viene esto, Kuro? —me pregunta, muy confuso.

Me siento a su lado, y vuelvo a encender la televisión. No sé si está preparado para ver esto, pero es necesario que lo sepa, ya que él es un afectado directo.

—Tú sólo mira.

La pantalla vuelve a mostrar el mismo reportero, ahora con un señor calvo de mediana edad a su lado, que parece que esté a punto de llorar.

"… _Muchas gracias por su aportación, señor Saitô. Bueno, y después de la explicación de los sucesos por un testimonio, pasaremos a las aportaciones gráficas sobre los resultados de la consumición de Y·E…"_

Se hace un silencio abrumador al escucharse la última palabra, hasta que mi compañero parece reaccionar y exclama:

— ¿Y·E? ¡Eso es la 'Yellow Explosion'! —Fye me mira desesperado pero yo no soy capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna; simplemente asiento—. ¿P-por qué están hablando de ella…?

A duras penas puedo sostener su mirada en la mía, así que la desvío hacia su mano izquierda, cubierta por un guante de cuero por razones que sólo yo, él y pocas personas más sabemos.

Noto como Fye tiembla —y no es para menos—. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo acerco hacia mí, pero los temblores aumentan. Cuando siento que cálidas gotas humedecen mi pijama, sé que se ha abierto; que éste chico que siempre sonríe está mostrando su verdadero yo. Pero tampoco le voy a obligar a pasar todo esto.

—Fye, ¿quieres que lo quite? —me ofrezco.

Se separa lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas se vuelvan a cruzar. Su mirada me suplica que sí, que lo aleje de todo aquello –de la realidad-. Pero sé que su corazón me está pidiendo que continúe, porque será lo mejor.

—No —al final me responde—. Tengo que averiguar lo que ellos _saben_ de todo esto.

Los dos volvemos a centrar nuestra atención hacia la pantalla. El presentador ha desaparecido, y ahora le substituyen imágenes. Unas aterradoras imágenes. En ellas aparecen personas que podrían confundirse fácilmente con los monstruos de nuestras peores pesadillas; con largas garras, tan afiladas como cuchillas y el cuerpo cubierto de pelo y sangre. Pero lo que más me atrae la atención son sus hipnotizantes ojos amarillos, deseosos de matar a sus presas y satisfacer sus deseos más deplorables.

Hay de todo; abuelos, niños, adolescentes e incluso animales acabaron así por consumir esa substancia. Vuelvo a mirar la mano izquierda de Fye; escondido bajo el guante, se encuentra el origen de todos sus miedos.

—Fye. —Quiero mirarle a la cara, pero por alguna razón no puedo. Me siento culpable de hacerle pasar esto, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas para decírselo. Así que rápidamente, aprisiono su mano enguantada entre las mías, intentando transmitirle algo —lo que sea—, pero sólo consigo una mirada furtiva y unos intentos fallidos para zafarse del agarre.

— ¡Kurogane! —grita, muy enfadado. En muy pocas ocasiones me llama por mi nombre completo; debería alegrarme por ello, pero tengo la impresión de que a él no le ha hecho tanta gracia—. ¡Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me toques la mano izquierda! ¡Podría hacerte mucho, mucho daño!

Siento mi sangre hervir, ahora el que se está enfadando soy yo.

—Tú no me haces daño. Nunca lo harías —mascullo casi inaudiblemente—. Pero claro, idiota: ¡El que se está haciendo daño eres tú! No dejas que nadie se preocupe por ti, que nadie intente ayudarte, que nadie te aprecie por lo que eres… ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esta vida, eh? ¿Qué alguien venga y te mate? ¡Como si eso fuese tan simple!

He levantado tanto el tono de voz que estoy gritando; estoy soltando toda la rabia y el miedo que sentimos tanto yo como él en este momento. Me doy cuenta de que en medio de todo este griterío me he acercado más de la cuenta a su cara, hasta el punto que nuestras narices se están tocando. Rápidamente me separo de él, abochornado, pero nuestras miradas no lo hacen.

De repente parece que la habitación se ha reducido a sólo sus ojos azules, que me absorben lentamente; es cómo si estuviera cayendo en un mar sin fondo. Esta sensación asfixiante no me gusta nada, me hace sentir vulnerable. No sabría decir si el mundo ha comenzado a dar vueltas o si el que está girando como una peonza soy yo. Lo único que me aferra a la realidad es la fuerza que se opone a la mía.

— ¿Quieres que lo quite? —repito, con la voz un poco aturdida. Aunque él sabe que ahora no me refiero a la televisión, intento que suene todo lo ambiguo posible.

Fye sacude la cabeza violentamente, en señal negativa. Su cuerpo sigue temblando cómo una hoja seca que se deja llevar por el viento.

—Bueno —continuo mientras le suelto la mano, me levanto y me alejo unos pasos de él. La tensión se puede sentir en el ambiente y sé que si no paro, la cosa se puede poner mucho peor—, si necesitas algo, estoy en la cocina.

Me alejo un poco más, pero siento algo cálido que me detiene. Ahora es él quien agarra una de mis manos entre las suyas, pero sin aplicar nada de fuerza; parece que está muy cansado.

—Ayúdame —dice, sin dejar de mirarme—. Me duele mucho…

Me giro al instante, y vuelvo a mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Tu mano izquierda, verdad? —Recibo una respuesta afirmativa—. Pero para poder ayudarte, sabes que voy a tener que quitarte el guante, ¿verdad? —Primero Fye duda un poco, pero después vuelve a responder: "Sí."

Y entonces, poco a poco, con una mano, comienzo a estirar el guante de cuero por la punta. Veo como Fye se estremece, pero no me detengo, es más, uso las dos para acelerar el proceso. En cuando la mano está destapada, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, aunque yo, ya sabía lo que iba a ver: su mano izquierda cubierta de pelos plateados y con unas pequeñas garras substituyendo a sus uñas. Cómo la de las bestias; pero en su caso, se parece más a la de un gato que a la de cualquier otro animal.

Cuando comienzo a palpar el pelaje, una sensación de tranquilidad me invade, pero al segundo, intento deshacerme de ella; esta es una situación seria, y él, no es un peluche, sino una persona. Una persona con problemas serios.

Con el dedo índice, comienzo a tantear posibles puntos que pueden ser el origen de su dolor, pero que el esté temblando y gimoteando todo el rato no me ayuda en nada.

—Fye, dime dónde te duele —le pido lo más tranquilizadoramente posible; pero en vez de decir nada, súbitamente se dobla sobre sí mismo del dolor, supongo. — ¿Qué te pasa? —le demando, cada vez más preocupado, pero sigue sin contestarme.

Me siento una vez más en el sofá. Hago que se reincorpore, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros y le obligo a mirarme. Algo en todo esto no me huele nada bien, y si no descubro rápidamente lo que le pasa, creo que me voy a volver loco.

—Sé que pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir, Fye. —Mi voz es más dura y fría que antes, y mi agarre, mucho más sólido, pero sin la intención de hacerle daño.

Pasan unos minutos, que parecen horas, y sigue sin responderme, por lo que los nervios me crispan por dentro; pero sé que comenzar a vociferar insultos y usar la fuerza bruta no va a servir de nada. Él es mucho más listo y astuto de lo que parece.

Pero inesperadamente, oigo una pequeña risa. No una bañada con deleite o gozo; es un ruido frío y vacío, que consigue hacerme estremecer. Si antes el tiempo se me hacía largo, ahora es totalmente diferente: no transcurre, sin más. Es un instante congelado en el que en mi interior, corren múltiples preguntas: ¿por qué parece tan dolorido?, ¿qué puedo hacer por él?

No puedo evitar pensar en el reportaje de antes. Lo de los daños en los órganos internos debe de ser cierto, pero a él nunca le ha sucedido nada hasta ahora. Lo más sensato ahora sería llevarlo al hospital, pero ¿qué pensarían los médicos si vieran su anomalía? Inmediatamente descarto esa idea. Si alguien debe saber algo sobre su propio cuerpo es él, ¿no?

Un ruido sordo y compacto me saca de mis pensamientos. Lo primero que veo es a Fye sin conocimiento, con su cabeza en el brazo del sofá, y sus brazos colgando por el borde.

Una vez más, el eco del terrorífico sonido de su risa resuena en mis oídos. Le miro, esperando que se mueva otra vez, pero no lo hace; sigue con su 'pacífica siesta'.

Miro a mí alrededor, estoy solo. Estamos solos.

Por una vez en mi vida, no sé que hacer.


End file.
